


Chivalry

by veritygrey (raventree)



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Again, Deathfic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I killed James bond, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/veritygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been only one parachute, and a mother would want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, I only borrow.

 

M turned away from the window and set the glass down on the end table.  
 "Do we know who she is?"  
 "Former Bolivian secret service. Family were the victims of a political killing when she was eight. Worked for Greene for nearly twelve months. Last seen leaving Greene's party with Bond."  
 "And Bond?" Tanner paused, looking down at his notes.  
 "The team we sent out has confirmed the plane crash. It took them longer to find the correct sinkhole than expected…" M sat, facing the window again.  
 "Did she kill him?"  
 "Preliminary says no. his injuries are consistent with, a fall, of that nature. They'll do a more thorough investigation at head quarters."  
 "And the dam?"  
 "Just as she said. It's been destroyed, as per your orders."  
 "Good... Tanner?"  
 "Yes ma'am?"  
 "What she said, about why she came back…"  
 "Ma'am?"  
 "Do you think Bond really thought I acted like his mother?"  
 "I think he trusted you like he did ma'am." Tanner left, leaving M, still staring out the window. For all his womanising, Bond had always acted with the utmost courtesy towards the opposite sex. _He been too damned chivalrous to take the only parachute._

 

 


End file.
